La nuit porte conseil
by Marjo76
Summary: Une expression dit   La nuit porte conseil  . Oui mais voilà, parfois, c'est dans nos rêves qu'on se rend compte de choses qu'on aurait jamais soupçonnées et qui sont parfois malvenues... DMHP, OS, Humour...


Coucou ! ^^

Et bien, en ce moment, je ne chôme pas, au niveau des écrits... Je vous mets ce petit OS, sans prise de tête, maintenant... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire ! ^^

**Titre : **La nuit porte conseil.

**Dislaimer : **Tout est à cette formidable JK Rowling... Enfin, sauf l'histoire, qui est, sort de mon imagination parfois débordante !

**Genres :** Romance, Humour.

**Couples :** DMHP, RWHG.

**Raiting : **T pour toutes les allusions...

**Note :** Encore un coup de tête, m'a poussée à écrire cet OS. J'avais envie d'écrire... Les idées sont venues d'elles-mêmes... Et voici ce que ça donne ;).

**Résumé :** Une expression dit « La nuit porte conseil ». Oui mais voilà, parfois, c'est dans nos rêves qu'on se rend compte de choses qu'on aurait jamais soupçonnées et qui sont parfois malvenues...

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>La nuit porte conseil :<strong>

Harry dormait. Ron l'écoutait rêver. Il ne pouvait faire que cela. Le rouquin en avait quelque peu assez de toujours entendre les rêves de son meilleur ami, presque frère. Pas qu'il détestait être réveillé, après tout, c'était assez difficile de réussir, mais là ! Cela faisait près d'un mois, que le brun faisait des rêves de ce genre, quand ce n'était pas des cauchemars... Le pire dans tout cela, pensait le jeune homme, c'était que son ami prétendait ne pas se rappeler du tout, de ses songes.

Une fois de plus, il soupira en mettant son oreiller bien sur ses oreilles, de sorte que les bruits soient atténués. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres fantasmes que celui-ci, bon sang ? Non mais honnêtement, rêver d'une fouine décolorée, tout en gémissant des « vas-y plus fort, Dray ! » et des « Je t'aime » à tout bon de champ... Le jeune roux se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter encore, au bout d'un mois, ce genre de choses...

Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il était un jeune sorcier, eut la brillante idée -quoiqu'un brin tardive...- de prendre sa baguette et de lancer un sort de silence sur le lit du Survivant. N'entendant rien d'autre que les ronflements de Seamus et la respiration sifflante de Neville, le jeune homme, libéré des rêves érotiques de son presque frère, soupira de soulagement, un large sourire ayant pris place sur son visage, ferma les yeux et s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec bien du mal. Il avait conscience que ses nuits étaient agitées et surtout, de faire des rêves peu conventionnels. Toutefois, il ne se rappelait de rien. Le brunet se leva avec du mal, fatigué qu'il était. Il se rendit, en s'ébouriffant le cuir chevelu, d'une main et se grattant le ventre de l'autre, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à la salle de bain. À l'heure qu'il était, en ce samedi matin, tout le monde était descendu. Mis à part son meilleur ami qui ronflait de plus bel. Tellement, que même à travers la porte close de la salle d'eau, il l'entendait.

Le brun se dirigea vers la première cabine et, enlevant son sous-vêtement et son t-shirt, prenant ses affaires de douche, il y entra. Il alluma l'eau à une température agréable et mit d'abord seulement sa tête, ses cheveux allant vers l'avant, le débarbouillant au passage. Puis, il se mit sous le jet. Ses mains se perdirent rapidement dans sa chevelure, alors qu'il rejetait la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux clos. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce traitement, il commença à se laver, prenant son shampoing aux amendes puis son gel de douche mentholé.

Mettant une serviette autour de ses hanches, lorsqu'il eut terminé et fut sorti, Harry se rendit à son lit, pour prendre des vêtements et s'en vêtir. Ron n'était toujours pas réveillé... Cela faisait un mois que son ami avait du mal à sortir du sommeil et se lever. Harry s'en inquiétait un peu. Le rouquin avait toujours eu du mal avec les réveils, qui n'étaient guère ses meilleurs amis, mais pas autant que maintenant. Le pire dans tout ceci, c'est quand son ami le regardait avec des yeux réprobateurs, alors qu'il ne faisait que lui demandait gentiment, en plus, ce qu'il lui arrivait et s'il allait bien... Quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Ron n'était qu'un abruti, parfois... mais Harry l'aimait tout de même.

Dès qu'il fut vêtu, il descendit rejoindre Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Vu qu'il était dix heures, elle devait encore y être. Arrivé là, il s'installa après lui avoir fait une bise sur la joue. Son déjeuner apparut et, intérieurement, il remercia les elfes de faire aussi bien leur travail. Il prit une bouchée de son pain au chocolat tout chaud et tourna la tête vers les Grandes Portes, en entendant des soupires de convoitise se faire entendre.

Le brun, en croisant le regard de sa Némésis, ne put s'empêcher de faire comme eux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, son coeur ratant, tout de même un battement, pour reprendre toujours plus vite sa course. Il soupira d'agacement. Rien que de voir cette sale fouine, il avait envie de la massacrer, pour qu'elle perde cette absence d'expression qui la caractérisait. Le brun croqua à pleines dents, de rage, dans sa pâtisserie. Le blond avait détourné la tête depuis longtemps déjà et c'est ce qui faisait le plus enrager Harry.

Hermione le regarda un instant, un sourire moqueur prenant place sur ses fines lèvres et ses yeux furent bientôt habités par la même lueur que ceux de son Directeur. La brune observa attentivement son ami, qui lui, ne quittait pas des yeux sa Némésis, qui, par ailleurs, regardait Theodore Nott, lui parlant, faisant ainsi fronçait les sourcils d'Harry, sans qu'il ne se rende compte. La Gryffindor ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, faisant tourner la tête de son meilleur ami, brusquement vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, à rire ?

-C'est ta faute...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Soupira d'agacement son ami.

-Tu agis comme si tu t'en foutais royalement de lui et à côté de ça...

-Bonjour, fut-elle interrompu par une voix endormie.

-Bonjour Ron, tu as encore eu du mal à te réveiller..., commença Harry, les yeux inquiets, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-La ferme, tu veux bien ? Demanda Ron, en s'asseyant près de sa petite amie, qui elle, pouffa une nouvelle fois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Mione ? Et toi, Ron ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu me regardes comme si c'était ma faute, ton manque de sommeil ? C'est injuste ! S'écria presque le jeune homme, se levant brusquement du banc, faillant tomber en arrière, sous le fou rire devenu incontrôlable d'Hermione et la mine mi-amusée, mi-réprobatrice de Ron.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient, de suite, arrêtées, et tout le monde se demandait ce que le Trio d'Or avait encore inventé. Snape soupira d'agacement. L'attention était décidément toujours portée sur cet imbécile imbu de lui-même. Il était pire que son père... excepté pour le fait qu'il ne martyrise personne, qu'il n'ait pas de souffre-douleur attitré ou non-attitré. Il fixa le fils de son ennemi d'enfance et d'adolescence et le vit agiter les bras de haut en bas, en parlant très vite. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, mais la miss je-sais-tout n'en pouvait plus de rire et se tenait une main sur l'épaule de Weasley, les larmes de rire, brillantes dans ses yeux. Tandis que ledit Weasley avait un air mitigé, en plus de son air ahuri coutumier. Il semblait partagé entre l'hilarité et l'exaspération. Le brun devait se demandait ce qu'il leur prenait...

Severus ne prit plus cas de ces trois-là, alors qu'il attrapait son verre de jus de citrouille matinal. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa voisine de droite, Sinistra et reprit sa conversation avec elle, comme si de rien n'était.

De son côté, Draco se demandait ce que Potter pouvait bien avoir. Déjà, il était bizarre, en ce moment. Il avait tendance à le fixer, dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce et avait un sourire niais sur le visage quand il ne voyait pas que le blond l'observait, et quand cela devenait le cas, il retrouvait son air renfrogné, tout en rougissant légèrement. Ensuite, il avait l'air d'un idiot, en cet instant. Mais un idiot mignon. Il secouait les bras n'importe comment et ne savait plus quoi dire, s'emmêlant dans ses paroles. Donc oui, Draco le trouvait idiot, mais mignon.

Effectivement, le Slytherin s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour la gente masculine, voilà déjà deux ans et il avait déjà couché avec la plupart des gays de Poudlard... Ou non, la plupart des garçons de Poudlard, car il réussissait à avoir qui il voulait, quand il le souhaitait et ce, même si la personne était hétéro au départ. Bien sûr, il avait certains critères, comme « aucun roux, encore moins de Gryffindor et surtout pas d'amis ». La première catégorie, c'était simple, le roux ne collait pas avec sa belle chevelure lunaire. La seconde, c'était évident, les Slytherin et les Gryffindor ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Et enfin, la dernière, il avait déjà tenté l'expérience lorsqu'il était encore attiré, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, par le sexe opposé et il s'en était mordu les doigts...

Toutefois, bien que les Slytherin et les Gryffindor n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, il trouvait que Potter avait une belle paire de fesse, un beau corps, quand on enlevait les vêtements -si on pouvait appeler ça de cette manière- hideux qu'il portait à longueur de week-ends et vacances, un beau visage fin, un nez droit, une bouche fine et souriante et le mieux, de magnifiques yeux d'émeraude mais cachés par d'immonde lunettes et enfin, des cheveux noirs-corbeau où le blond rêvait de mettre ses doigts et de tirer en arrière.

Niveau caractère, il en avait à revendre. Il était toujours souriant avec ses amis, sauf en cet instant, avait de la réparti avec lui, était serviable en tout temps, aimable avec tout le monde -sauf exception, comme son cher professeur et Draco... quoique...- et bien d'autres choses. Bref, son caractère et son physique étaient magnifiques...

Le Prince des Slytherin revint sur terre, lorsque ledit brun avança brusquement vers lui. La je-sais-tout qui lui servait d'amie, avait cessé de rire et l'autre idiot de roux le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Harry s'arrêta devant lui, l'attrapa violemment, ou presque et l'emmena en-dehors de la Grande Salle, avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à ouvrir la bouche, pour protester.

Le brun était énervé, agacé, horripilé... Hermione venait de lui rire au nez en lui disant difficilement, entre deux rires, qu'il était en extase devant Malfoy et Ron, en rajoutant une couche, avait ajouté qu'il faisait des rêves très humides, comportant une certaine fouine et ce, depuis un mois. Alors le brun avait pâli, puis rougi, puis s'était énervé et avait accouru vers Malfoy. Il était vrai que le tenir comme cela, par la main, était très agréable... Il se secoua la tête. Même si son idiot de coeur continuait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, cela n'avait rien à voir avec de probables sentiments envers cette sale Fouine. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Malfoy ?

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? Rétorqua le blondinet.

-Je veux vérifier une théorie absurde, de mes amis, tout aussi absurdes !

-Content que tu t'en sois _enfin_ rendu compte, Potter, ricana Draco. Après sept ans, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

-Ce n'est pas qu'ils le soient tout le temps, répliqua Harry, piqué au vif, mais là, ils font fort !

-Bon, tu vas peut-être enfin me dire, où est-ce que nous allons ?

-Dans la Salle-Sur-Demande !

-Et pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que...

-Parce que, quoi ?

-Parce que, c'est tout !

-Et bien, j'en ai pas envie, dit Draco, en s'arrêtant brusquement dans un couloir du quatrième étage, obligeant, Harry à en faire de même, par son poids, plus lourd que le sien.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ? Commença le blond. À moins que tu veuilles que je te prenne violemment dans cette fameuse salle ?

-Et si c'était, justement ce que j'attendais ? Rétorqua le brunet, quoique rouge.

-Désolé Potter, mais je ne le fais jamais avec des Gryffindor, c'est un principe !

-Tu t'es excusé ? Releva simplement Harry, effaré.

-Tu n'as donc qu'un unique neurone, pour ne pouvoir retenir que le début d'une phrase ? Ironisa le Slytherin.

-Tu t'es vraiment excusé ? Continua le Gryffindor, ignorant tout à fait l'autre garçon, la main toujours dans la sienne.

-Bon, Potter, pas que ta conversation ne m'intéresse guère mais, j'ai autre chose à faire. Alors si tu voulais bien accepter de me rendre ma main, j'en serais heureux !

Le brun, toujours choqué, lâcha la main qu'il tenait, sans s'en rendre compte. Draco le fixa une seconde, puis reprit son chemin en sens inverse, laissant un Harry Potter, sidéré derrière lui.

Le jeune homme ne se réveilla que quelque dix minutes plus tard. Il secoua la tête, se demandant où était passé Malfoy. Il poussa un grognement de rage et de désespoir et se rendit bouder dans sa Salle Commune. Décidément, se dit-il, tout le monde est contre moi, ce matin. Il s'allongea dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, en cette période d'avant Noël, c'était assez agréable d'être ici, et finit par s'endormir, alors qu'il s'était levé une heure et demi avant.

Des gémissements de plaisir brisèrent alors le calme de la Salle Commune des Gryffindor et bientôt, le prénom du Prince des Glaces se fit entendre, encore et encore. Seulement, pour une fois, Hermione, qui était remontée quelque temps auparavant, avait pensé à mettre un sort d'enregistrement sur la Salle Commune et le Dortoir des garçons de septième année. Elle savait ce qu'il en résulterait.

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Ron soit remonté chez les Gryffindor, Harry se fit réveiller avec maintes bousculades d'épaule. Il grogna et ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux. Il marmonna une chose incompréhensible au langage humain, qui fait ricaner son ami et, se frottant les yeux, remit ses lunettes en place, celles-ci ayant glissé sur son nez, pendant qu'il dormait. Ron sourit en coin, d'un air machiavélique.

-J'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter...

-Vas-y...

Ron lança un sort de rembobinage, comme Mione le lui avait appris et un autre de lecture. Bientôt, les mêmes gémissements, qui avaient envahis la Salle Commune jusqu'au moment où Ron avait secoué le brun, se firent entendre. Harry rougit comme une pivoine en se rendant bien compte que ce n'était autre que lui. Il fonça les sourcils d'incompréhension en entendant un « Oh oui, plus fort ! ». Il rougit encore davantage en percevant un « Plus profond... Enfonce-la moi... Allez ! ». Et ne put retenir un gémissement de désespoir en distinguant un « Je t'aime, Dray... ». Il ne pouvait pas le croire... Il avait rêvé... _ça _! Ce n'était pas possible... Il était sérieusement atteint d'une dégénérescence mentale. Rêver de _Malfoy_, lui faisant _l'amour_. En plus, ce n'était même pas lui-même le dominant... Non ! Il fallait que, dans ses rêves, il veuille que Malfoy lui enfonce... _La_ lui enfonce dans une certaine partie très sensible de son corps. Ce n'était pas possible...

Pourtant, pensa-t-il, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien qu'il... non, non, non ! Mais à quoi je suis encore en train de penser ! Je suis vraiment fou, taré, bon pour l'asile ! Et pourtant, ce « je t'aime », il veut sûrement dire quelque chose. Je ne dis jamais des trucs de ce genre à la légère... Mais_ Malfoy_, quoi... Rah, je ne sais plus quoi penser...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que Ron suivait son monologue intérieur avec satisfaction. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de toutes ces nuits d'insomnie ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Soudain, Harry se releva, le regard, de nouveau plus que déterminé. Le rouquin avait vu ce même regard le matin même, seulement, il existait aussi une lueur de défit, précédemment. Là, il n'y avait qu'une folle détermination. Le brun sortit de la Salle Commune pour se rendre dans son Dortoir. Il attrapa sa malle, prit sa Carte du Maraudeur et après un « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » l'ouvrit. Il chercha un instant le nom voulu, le trouva et d'un « Méfaits accomplis », referma la carte et la rangea.

Le brun redescendit, puis sortit par le Portrait de la Grosse Dame et se rendit vers les cachots. Arrivé là, il ouvrit, sans y être invité, la porte du bureau du Directeur des Slytherin, n'écouta pas les « Potter ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à entrer ! Sortez d'ici, immédiatement ! Et ce sera dix points en moins pour Gryffindor ! Et si vous continuez, un mois de retenue avec Rusard ! » de son professeur et, attrapant pour la seconde fois de la journée, la main de Draco, l'emmena vers la Salle Commune des Slytherin. Il siffla au serpent de le laisser entrer. Celui-ci le regarda, méfiant. Il portait sa cravate de Gryffindor, après tout... Mais, vu qu'il parlait son langage, il le laissa passer.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Il avait vraiment pété les plombs le Griffy ! Et puis, pourquoi cet abruti de serpent l'avait laissé passer ? C'est pas parce qu'il parle Fourchelang, que ça y est, c'est la fête ! Si tous les élèves de cette école parlaient cette langue, les laisserait-il entrer si facilement ? Non mais ! Il tourna la tête vers le brun, qui le menait, comme s'il connaissait sa Salle par coeur, vers sa Chambre de Préfet-en-chef.

Ils y entrèrent et, lançant un sort informulé sur la porte et sur la salle, Harry se déshabilla. Resté en boxer, il se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci bavait presque devant ce corps qu'il avait tant voulu voir ! Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire pour autant ! Foi de Draco Malfoy, il passera à la casserole... Ou pas..., pensa le blond, et mes principes, j'en fais quoi ? Pas de Griffys, alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ses tétons rosés qui pointent à cause du froid me réclament... Et puis, cette chevelure indomptable... Et ces fesses de Dieu... Et... Bon, allez au Diable, saletés de principes ! Potter, tu es à moi !

Il s'approcha tel un prédateur vers sa proie et lui sauta dessus. Il l'embrassa avoir passion et férocité et se déshabilla à la hâte. Il le poussa sur son grand lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. La passion l'emportant sur eux, ils firent l'amour comme des bêtes assoiffées de sang, pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Repus, ils s'écroulèrent dans les draps, Harry sur le ventre, car une certaine partie très sensible de son anatomie avait été touchée... et même plus, et s'endormirent.

Une heure plus tard, Draco se réveilla. Il se tourna vers Potter et le trouva mignon... et sexy... et beau... Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose et se pencha vers lui pour comprendre. Il distingua un distinct « ...Fouine... je t'aime... Dray... ». Il resta choqué un instant, puis un sourire féroce prit place sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, il l'aimait... Il allait pouvoir enfin, le garder pour lui tout seul ! Et profiter de son corps comme il l'entendait ! Ah qu'il adorait ses nuits ! Il allait pouvoir faire souffrir les Griffys en allant dans leur Dortoir de temps à autre, pour s'envoyer en l'air. Un petit rire machiavélique sortit de sa gorge, alors qu'il caressait le dos d'Harry, qui, les bras passés sous l'oreiller, se rapprocha inconsciemment du blond.

_**Fin !**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**C'est la fin ;). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =)**

**A lundi, pour ceux/celles qui lisent "La force des sentiments se transmet à la Magie" ^^.**

**Et à bientôt, j'espère, pour les autres !  
><strong>


End file.
